Mamma Mia!
by WinxClub63
Summary: Have you ever noticed how close are Sportacus and Ziggy on the show? As if they were, I don't know, father and son? And what if they were? The story about Sportacus's high-school sweetheart, including Sportacus original background story as Bessie's son - Alexander Busybody.


**A/N:** **I was think about it a lot, and I wanted to upload this chapter that I wrote a long time ago only after I'll finish the rest! But obviously, that's not happening right now, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Another normal day in LazyTown. The kids were chatting in Lazy Park as usual when Ziggy rushed toward them with exciting news.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?!" he said excitingly.

"You ate a lot of sugar!" Stephanie said.

"Yes! Wait, no, no, not that! My mom is coming back this afternoon! My grandpa just said he's going to pick her up from the airport at 15:00!" he said out of breath.

"Oh, that's so cool, Ziggy! Where did she go to this time?" Pixel asked.

"To London. She accompanied the models in London Fashion Week, and grandpa said she told him she got really great pictures of the models and even some of the British landscape but most importantly – she got me some new toys!" Ziggy told them and laughed.

"That's sounds great, Ziggy!" Stephanie said. Suddenly, a big shadow hovered over them. They all looked up and saw Sportacus's blue airship. They all rushed to greet him. It was almost a year since he last visited! But now it was summertime, and that meant he could be in LazyTown again. He had been very busy around the world in the past year, but now he's back for good.

"Sportacus!" all the kids shouted together and ran to hug him.

"Hi, everyone! It's so great to see you again!" he hugged them back and smiled at them.

"It's great to see you too, Sportacus," Stephanie smiled brightly.

"Oh, ooh, Sportacus! Guess what?!" Ziggy jumped up and down again.

"Ugh, save it from him, Ziggy! His mother is coming back from London," Trixie said and rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's great! You know, I don't think I ever got to meet your mother, I only met your grandparents," Sportacus said.

"You know, I think you're right. But that's probably because she's working almost all the time. Well, now she has a week off from work, so you'll get the chance to meet her!" Ziggy smiled wide.

"That'd be great! May I ask where does she work?" Sportacus asked as they started walking back to the park.

"She's fashion photographer," Stephanie said, "but most of the town's people say she should be a fashion _model_."

"Really? Is she really that pretty?" Sportacus asked curiously.

"Pretty is not even a word to describe that woman! She's like, the most beautiful woman in town! Even Bessie agrees, and you know how Bessie feels about her own looks," Stephanie said.

"Well, if Bessie agrees, then I guess she is that beautiful," Sportacus said.

"But she's not only beautiful, she's very smart too! She can speak like 5 languages!" Pixel added.

"Really? She sounds like a very interesting person," Sportacus said impressed.

"Oh, believe us, Annabelle is just the best!" Trixie said and Sportacus stopped at his tracks. Did she just said Annabelle?

"Annabelle Zweets?" Sportacus thought out loud.

"Uh, yeah. This _is_ Ziggy's last name after all..." Stephanie said as she turned to him, seeing him deep in his thoughts.

"No, it can't be her... This must be a coincidence. This is definitely a coincidence..." he kept going.

"What's a coincidence?" Ziggy asked him, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, it's just... Never mind," Sportacus shook his head and smiled.

* * *

After lunch, the kids came back to the park to continue to play with Sportacus. Ziggy's grandfather went to get Annabelle from the airport and was on his way back. Once the car entered the town, Ziggy rushed toward it.

"Oh, mom is back, my mom is back!" he started to run to the car, but Sportacus caught him before the car came too close.

"Wow, wow, Ziggy, hold on! The car could run you over, you should be careful! Just wait for it to park and then you'll see your mother," Sportacus said as he held him close. It's not the first time he's that close to the little boy, but this time it was different. What if...

"ZIGGY!" he heard a squeal. Ziggy parted from his arms and ran to his mother's.

"Annabelle..." he said as he stood up. Annabelle looked up to see him.

"Um, hi... Wait, you're Sportacus, right?" she stood up as well. "I'm sorry, I just never really got to see you, thanks to my work, but it's great to finally meet you!" she said and let out her hand. Sportacus was a little shocked she didn't recognize him, but then he remembered – she never knew he left her and the town to become Sportacus 10. She only knows him as Alex.

"Um, sir?" she snapped him back to reality, still with her hand out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Of course, it's nice to meet you as well! Although you still seem familiar..." he hinted.

"Really? I don't know… Maybe you had a chance to see me around town, which doesn't happen a lot," she laughed.

"Hey, maybe he saved you in one of your trips! Sportacus has been lately all over the world, maybe you met each other in a different country!" Ziggy mentioned.

"I don't remember to be in any trouble in my last trips, and I would definitely remember someone like Sportacus... But maybe you did see me in one of my trips!" she laughed it off.

"Haha, maybe, maybe..." Sportacus faked his laughter.

"So, Annabelle, how has it been?" Stephanie eagerly asked the young woman.

"Oh, wow, amazing! Amazing places, amazing people, amazing fashion! Everything was just so beautiful. You know what, I'll be starting uploading all my photos to my website and Facebook public page, so you can check it out later at Pixel's," Annabelle said.

"Cool! I'll go to your website later," Pixel said.

"Great," Annabelle smiled at him.

"So, tell me, Annabelle... Where do you originally come from?" Sportacus asked.

"Oh, I'm from LazyTown. I lived here all my life," she smiled at him. Now he was dying to tell her who he really was.

"And you? Ziggy told me something about an island in the north, which I think is referred to be Iceland, isn't it?" Annabelle asked.

"Wow! How did you know? Nobody ever gets that!" he said.

"Well, first of all, I had some pictures taken there a couple of years ago, so I recognize the accent. Also, if you know Geography, it's only makes sense," she smiled at him, and he almost melted. He forgot how much he missed her.

"Well, I think I should get home and unpack my things and start uploading my photos. But I'll catch you guys later!" she said and left, with Ziggy right behind her.

* * *

Around 19:30, when all the kids were at home, getting ready for bed, Sportacus decided to pay his mother a visit. Approaching to a red, fancy house, he knocked on the door.

"Ah, hello, 'Sportacus'!" Ms. Busybody greeted him.

"Mom, please, it's just me, there's nobody around," Alex slightly laughed, took off his cap and entered the house.

"Well, you can never know, my dear Alexander," Bessie also laughed.

"So say, what brings you here tonight?" she asked as the two sat next to the counter in the kitchen.

"Did you know about Ziggy's mother all this time and didn't tell me?" he asked her.

"Oh, Alex, of course I did. Well, at first it was just a suspicious, I wasn't sure at all, but after he was born and opened his eyes for the first time and everybody saw those bright blue eyes, there was no doubt he was yours," she said and went to boil some water to make herself a cup of coffee.

"So you knew all along and never told me once?" Alex looked at her madly.

"I didn't _knew_ all along, just when he was born," she told him.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _Come on, Belle, you have to tell him! I'm sure he'll be happy no matter what!" said Monica to her friend, Annabelle, as they walked down the hall of the LazyTown High School._

" _I know, I'm actually really excited about it, and I know that he will too. I want him to know first before I'm telling my parents or his mother," Annabelle said and blushed._

" _Really? 'Cause thinking about it, I haven't seen him all day long. Maybe he's sick?" Monica thought._

" _You know, I think you're right. I'll try to call his cellphone," Annabelle picked up her phone and dialed, but there was no answer._

" _I'll go and ask Bessie once school is over," she told her friend._

 _So once the school day was over, 16-years-old Annabelle rushed to find Ms. Busybody. Luckily, she caught her on her way home from the grocery store._

" _Hi, Bessie! I was just looking for you!" Annabelle said._

" _Oh, what for?" the blue-haired woman asked her._

" _Well, Alex didn't show up for school today and I couldn't catch him on the phone, so I thought maybe you can tell me where he is, because I have something really important to tell him," Annabelle told her nervously._

" _Oh, honey, didn't he tell you? He, um, got a scholarship far away in a country in Europe. He's not continuing in LazyTown High School," Bessie told her and could see the tears being formed in the Anneblle's eyes._

" _What?" Annabelle asked in disbelief._

" _But if it's really important, you can tell me and I will send him a letter in your name," Bessie said._

" _You know what, never mind," Annabelle said and took off._

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"So she never even told you?" Alexander raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No. And I didn't even ask. I realized she would tell me when she wants to, and meanwhile our ways barely crossed again," his mother said as she sat back down with a cup of coffee in her hand. Alex didn't say anything.

"How about you? Do you even want this family?" Bessie asked.

"I... I don't know. I mean, I love Ziggy very much, and I know I'm a role model for him," he started to say. "Which explains a lot," Bessie cut his sentence.

"Yes. But I don't know how he will react when he will find out that I'm his father. Also, I haven't seen Annabelle for 8 whole years! Who knows what she feels about me now? Will they be mad that I abounded them? And I don't even know if I'm ready all of a sudden to be a father," he said.

"Oh, honey, haven't you realized yet that you've been actually raising half of the kids in this town?" Bessie laughed, "and you know Ziggy long enough to know how he's like. He trusts you. He does see you as a father role since he didn't have any. Well, until now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right... But I'm still not sure about Annabelle. I think I'll have to conquer her all over again as Sportacus. I mean, I don't want to blow up my cover right away..." he said.

"Ah, of course, of course," Bessie nodded.


End file.
